Isle de Morte
by caperbreton'14
Summary: Naruto meets Jurrasic park with an evil and sometimes sexy twist


In Konoha, Naruto won a contest that he entered in Icha Icha Paradise. He won 7 tickets he decided to bring Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, and Kakashi . He went to the ramen bar to tell everyone. He entered wearing a pair of black baggy pants, green converse , his hiate and his trademark orange shirt. He spotted Hinata wearing a lavender shirt that went with her eyes a pair of pants similar to his own and a pair of ninja sandals. For the last two months Hinata and Naruto where dating ,she was a lot less shy and stronger. " Hello Hinata chan" " Hello Naruto kun what brings you here? " You know that contest I entered" " Yes" " Well I won 7 tickets to the Isle de Morte would you like to come with me? " I would love to come I'll go pack my bags" "See you". He turned and bumped into Kakashi who was in his usual outfit. " Naruto you should be more careful" " Sorry Kakashi, oh that reminds me would you like a ticket to the Isle de Morte? " Sure why not" he disappeared in a breeze of leaves. ( Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Lee are 22. Gaara and Sasuke are 23. Kakashi is 36) . Naruto started looking around town for the rest and found Sasuke and Sakura under the cherry blossom trees. Sakura had green camo pants, converse with skulls and a black tank with chains. Sasuke wore a black shirt with the Uchiha fan and a pair of black jeans with ninja sandals. " What do you want dobe? " DON'T CALL ME DOBE" " Sasuke kun be nice, what do you want to tell us Naruto? " I won the contest , so do you want to come? " I'd love to" " Sure whatever" " See you then". Naruto found Lee at the training grounds in his regular outfit. He asked Lee if he wanted to come and he said yes. He tracked down Gaara who was wearing his old cloths before he became Kazekage. Gaara also agreed to go. Everything was set.

At 7:30 am the next morning everyone gathered with their luggage as the plane landed. They started to load onto the plane. Unknown to the rest of the passengers Gaara had snuck his in two year secret girlfriend Onyxana onto the plane. " Gaara I can't breath in here" " You'll be fine I'll let you out when we're in the air" " Fine". The plane took off and about 15 minutes into the flight they heard a loud banging. " What the hell was that" a girl with waist length red hair, purple eyes so dark they were almost black, 5'6 with a slender build rolled out of the storage unit " God I couldn't breath in there". Naruto was the first to speak " Who are you and what are you doing here? Gaara spoke up " That would be my girlfriend of 2 years" the whole plane at the same time yelled " NANI??? " Hello my name is Onyxana but you can call me Onyx" " How come you didn't tell us about her Gaara" " Our relationship is our business" " Ok calm down". Onyx playfully wacked Gaara " Be nice, pleasure to meet you all" they all replied in a similar fashion. The rest of the trip was about the gang getting to know her better. " So where are you from? asked Sakura. " Well I don't really have a village I'm a roamer". " What about your family have any siblings? Asked Naruto. " Their all dead, I'd rather not talk about it" Onyx replied in a sad tone of voice. Sasuke looked at her strangely.

At 8 pm the plane landed ( long trip eh) and they were greeted by a rather fat man " Hello I'm Mr. Allen welcome to the Isle de Morte, I'll show you where to place your stuff then I'll show you a bit of the island the tour will be tomorrow". He lead them to a beautiful gold hotel. He showed them to each of their rooms " Now you guys can figure out who sleeps with who, befor I give you the keys". Gaara stated a matter of factly " Onyxana and I will be in a room together" " Alright here's your key, don't go until everyone has a room though" " Fine". " ME AND HINATA SHARE A ROOM" " We can hear you Naruto we're not deaf" " Here you are". Sakura was hoping to be in a room with Sasuke ( their not dating...yet) because she really did not want to share a room with Kakashi or Lee even though they were very nice. " I guess Sakura and I will share a room" " Alright then that means you two gentlemen will be sharing a room, now one thing aside from the room that I gave to these two" ( pointing to Lee and Kakashi) " Are all queen size beds, one per room enjoy". He hurried off. Sakura blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Sasuke-Kun. They all entered their respective rooms, they had cream carpets, black cherrywood furniture, the beds had deep purple spreads all in all the rooms were simply but classy. They put away their cloths and headed down to the loby to find out what this island was all about.

( this is my first story, mercenarychick owns onyxana, I do not own naruto or jurrasic park)


End file.
